Assisting Champion
by WesPerry
Summary: If you heard you were going to be a part of Super Smash Bros, you probably be pretty excited right? Well that's what happens to one champion, however he learns his role is a minor one. The tale of how Little Mac became one of the Assist Trophies...


So sorry for not making anything for while. I finally managed to finish some stuff. After posting this one shot I plan immediately to get working on the next chapter of _"The Making of a Movie Disaster."_ I made this due to the fact that the Assist Trophies are not really written about much so I figure I do one for an awesome character who recently made his comeback on the Wii. I would like to thank El Nino1 as usual, as she is always a great beta reader and friend with advice. Enjoy everyone.

* * *

"A come back is like a yo-yo. You are gonna go down, but you're coming right back up... and then you may end up walking the dog."

That was the famous quote from former three time heavyweight boxing champion, Doc Louis, also the trainer to one of the most famous boxers from New York: Little Mac. The seventeen year old, 5'7", 107 pound fighter hailed from the Bronx, New York. What made Little Mac special was his determination, which earned him his fame and recognition. He met 200 different trainers and was rejected 200 times. It was not until he met Jerome "Doc" Louis, who was a former heavyweight champion in his own right, that he began his journey to the top of the boxing circuit. Doc Louis also always stood by Little Mac's side, putting him through a training regiment and giving helpful advice about his boxing opponents. Mac was so good he even manage to defeat one of the best boxers in the world: the man known as "Iron Mike" to some, or "Kid Dynamite" to others. That man was Mike Tyson. Afterwards, Little Mac become the W.V.B.A. (World Video Boxing Association) champion. Life was great for Mac. But one day, the fighter was about to gain a different perspective on some things...

"Oh man, another great workout," Little Mac said calmly. He was done for the day. His green boxing gloves along with his whole body felt exhausted. He wore green shorts, a black muscle shirt, and black boxing shoes. He had black hair, and his skin was slightly tanned. His background was Italian American, though more of the American than the Italian. He had a slight Brooklyn accent, black hair, and blue eyes. He was a very friendly and outgoing guy. He worked out in the famous Gleason's Brooklyn Gym. The place was a 71-year-old institution, founded in the Bronx, and now situated in Brooklyn. The gym prided itself not on technology or amenities, but on the scores of champion prizefighters who had trained there. Among them were Jake "the Bronx Bull" LaMotta, Carlos Ortiz, Cassius Clay (who later changed his name to Muhammad Ali), and Mike Tyson.

Little Mac soon found himself resting on one of the old cotton couches, sighing as he let his arms rest. After a short nap, he would put on his pink jogging suit and run home and call it a day. Suddenly, he heard someone else enter. He saw his trainer, Doc Louis, holding what appeared to be a letter. Doc Louis was African American, a bit chubby, and wore a red jacket and blue jeans. He had a mustache and a love for eating chocolate bars.

"Hey, Doc! I thought you were busy today? Something happen?" Little Mac asked curiously.

Doc Louis just flashed a smile as he walked over and handed Little Mac the letter.

"Boy, Mac baby! You're going to be happy once you read this letter," Doc Louis said in a joyful tone.

Little Mac took a look at it and noticed something that made him very interested. The famous Super Smash Bros symbol was printed on the letter.

"I'll just leave you to enjoy the news. See you tomorrow, Mac!" With that, Doc Louis left, taking out a chocolate bar from his pants pocket to snack on.

Little Mac carefully opened the letter and saw the following as he gave it a good reading:

Dear Little Mac,

We are pleased to let you know that the official SSB Organization would like to cordially invite you to become a part of the upcoming Super Smash Bros Brawl tournament. If you wish to participate, please visit the official Smash Tower located in Manhattan regarding this sometime next week.

Sincerely,

SSB Corporation

Little Mac's eyes lit up with excitement. He had always wanted to go up against some of the fighters in Super Smash Bros. In fact, it was one of the most popular fighting events in history due to the variety among its contenders. He pumped his fists into the air triumphantly and smiled.

"This could be pretty fun!" he shouted with joy.

* * *

One week has passed...

Little Mac found himself on a bus, carrying a gym bag full of his personal belongings. He had told everyone he knew about the invitation: Doc Louis, his relatives, friends, and even the boxing opponents whose clocks he had cleaned multiple times. They were all so happy (or insanely jealous) for him and wished him the best (or hoped he'd get sent home fast). It was around eight at night, in the middle of summer. The night sky was beautiful as stars twinkled above the lights in the city, helping attract mass amounts of people. He soon finally arrived at his destination, a large building with the SSB logo on the front. He left the bus and walked toward the place. It stood out magnificently. This was where the fighters of the Super Smash Bros. stayed. Inside, it had recreational rooms, sport centers, a diner, pools, a game room and private bedrooms for the fighters to enjoy while they stayed there. Employees also worked within the office portion, setting up publicity shoots, organizing events, sorting out legal issues, and handling the paperwork required to run the massive organization. Workers of every kind inhabited the building: janitors cleaning up, cooks making food, and even gym instructors who worked out at the company's gym. In the front, a huge water fountain could be seen, and the water came out of a huge rainbow crystal ball that was designed to look like the Smash Bros. symbol.

"Wow," Little Mac muttered, amazed. He walked in and soon felt a chill as the place was air conditioned. The lobby was very bright and full of men and women in business suits with the Smash Bros. logo pinned to their attire. He went to the receptionist, who appeared to be free at the moment.

"Hello, may I help you?" she asked with one of those big pearly white smiles.

"Hi. I got invited to be a part of the upcoming Super Smash Bros. Brawl tournament. Who do I have to see regarding this invitation?" He handed his invitation for the receptionist to see.

After looking it over carefully, she nodded. "I see. Just let me call for someone to take you to the waiting area."

Little Mac nodded as she dialed for someone in the building. Soon, in came two security guards in black suits and sunglasses.

"Can you two show our guest to the waiting area?" she asked.

They promptly nodded. Little Mac followed them to a elevator that took them to a much higher floor. He was in a room with a huge glass window that overlooked the streets of New York below. There were a few Foosball tables in the room, along with some Pool tables, vending machines, and leather couches. There was even a game station for playing DS or Wii games. Little Mac was still in awe at how this place worked. They were a part of the famous video game company Nintendo.

"Wow. If this is only a waiting room, I can't imagine what the rest of the building is like." Little Mac sat down on one of the couches. Then, someone entered the room--someone he knew, even though they had never met.

"Hey! You're Mario!" Little Mac exclaimed. In front of him stood one of the most famous guys in the world. The plumber was a big hero, and one of the best plumbers as well. He made Donald Trump look petty whenever the plumber stopped by his own hometown of Brooklyn New York. Dressed with a red hat, red shirt and blue trouser jeans, the plumber with the famous black mustache stopped to stare at Little Mac.

"Oh! You're-a Little Mac!" Mario said, excited. The plumber walked over and offered his white gloved hand.

The boxer grinned as he gladly accepted the handshake.

"It's such an honor to meet you!" Little Mac exclaimed.

Mario chuckled. "Honor to meet-a me? It's-a honor to meet-a you! I've seen all your boxing matches! From the-a Minor Circuit to the-a Major Circuit and to the-a World Circuit matches held in Madison Square Garden!"

"Thanks. But you're truly the stuff of legends. Being a worldwide famous hero from our city is something to be proud of. By the way, what are you doing here?" Little Mac asked.

"I just wanted to take a break from my training and just relax for a bit. I was-a just going to grab a soda from a vending machine. Would you like a soda too?"

"Really? Thanks, but I wouldn't want to waste your money on me," Little Mac respectfully declined.

"No, it's okay. I earn plenty of coins so money isn't a issue," Mario responded as he bought two glass bottles of Coca Cola. He took the bottle cap opener near the machine and popped open both bottles. He handed one to Little Mac. They both took seats and sipped their drinks.

"So why are you-a here?" Mario asked.

"I got invited by the Super Smash Bros. Organization to come here. They asked me to be a part of the upcoming Brawl Tournament. And seeing how I'm a fighter, how could I refuse such a great opportunity? Do you think I earned it, Mario?" Little Mac asked.

Mario nodded and gave his fellow Italian New Yorker a thumbs up. The plumber believed that Little Mac had earned it. Little Mac had beaten fighters who had been considered the best or the most unique, and even some who were called the craziest. Mario himself knew. He had seen every match. Mac had beaten fourteen opponents by inflicting pure pain. First was the frail Frenchman, Glass Joe. Second came the German military marching momma's man, Von Kaiser. Next was the dangerous dancing dancer, Disco Kid from Brooklyn, New York. Then the Minor Circuit champion, the humongous King Hippo, who came from the South Pacific. Needless to say, once Little Mac punched his open mouth, the rest was belly pounding victory.

Then next was the Major Circuit. First up there was the Japanese samurai styling Piston Hondo. Next came the Canadian maple syrup drinking (plus bacon and eggs eating), redneck of a woodsman, the Bear Hugger. Then the mystifying magician from India, Great Tiger. Itching to fight next was the Major Circuit Champion, Don Flamenco from Spain, who was definitely fast and difficult to beat. Or, as the Spaniard would say, "Venga! Venga! Que pasa? Quires mas?" which translated into, "C'mon! C'mon! What's up? Want more?"

Next up was the World Circuit. First he had to deal with the hyperactive prankster fighting Irishman known as Aran Ryan. Then came the obsessed Russian drinker of carbonated drinks, Soda Popinski. Then came the raging ferocious Bald Bull from Turkey, who had an infamous move known as the Bull Charge. Afterward was the egomaniac, stuck up snob star known as Super Macho Man, who came from Hollywood, California. Then for the World Champion belt came Mr. Sandman from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Needless to say, his shtick was, when he punched you, you fell down, and you went nightly night, as he put it.

Then, after winning the Minor, Major, and World Circuit belts came Little Mac's toughest showdown yet. The big dream fight against the world's best boxer, Mike Tyson. After a grueling boxing match, a new champion was named, and Little Mac was considered the best boxer of the world. Then everyone he had fought, with the exception of Mike Tyson, demanded a rematch for his title. This part of Little Mac's career came to be known as Title Defense. All his foes had trained massively for a comeback, and some had new tricks up their sleeves, whether it was wearing a hat with a Canadian squirrel inside it to help you out, or wearing a helmet that came from losing one hundred boxing matches, or wearing a manhole cover over your stomach, or even using a whip with a boxing glove at the end. Even so, Little Mac defended his title successfully.

And Little Mac had one more interesting match after defeating Mr. Sandman during his Title Defense career. One of the fighters of Super Smash Bros. challenged Little Mac to a boxing match. That fighter was none other than the infamous Donkey Kong, who donned red boxing gloves with his initials on them. Surprising the whole world once more, the seventeen year old Mac defeated the ape in a boxing match that proved that he truly was one of the best. And this was what caught the attention of the Super Smash Bros. Corporation.

Little Mac yawned. Suddenly, he felt his stomach rumble. Mario then heard his own stomach do the same. Both realized they had yet to have any dinner.

"Ah! Why don't I call for dinner? The chefs in this building can make-a anything," Mario offered as he walked to a phone that was on the wall.

Little Mac nodded.

Soon they ordered some pizza. Toppings included some of the greasiest chicken, spicy chicken, and mushrooms. The crust was stuffed with mozzarella cheese. And they had side orders: buffalo wings, garlic knots, cheese sticks, and cinnamon buns for dessert. Dinner was filling. Both of them did love pizza. Mario also ordered two bottles of vanilla soda pop. After they were done devouring their meals (plus added belching), the two found themselves conversing even more. Eventually the two security guards from before came back. The head of the corporation was ready to see them. Little Mac bid Mario farewell for now as he had to go. He got in the elevator that led to the highest floor of the building.

Once he exited, he found himself in a huge office. It was circular, and the walls were all glass windows that overlooked the surrounding buildings and streets of New York. He saw some fish tanks filled with exotic creatures he had never seen before. There was also a huge shelf filled with trophy models of the current fighters of the Super Smash Bros. He saw a large desk and a huge chair facing the window. Another large chair stood at the other side of the desk. He sat down and waited.

"So, you're Little Mac," a voice boomed out.

The boxer looked around, concerned.

"Do not fret. I am known as...The Master. I am responsible for the Super Smash Bros.," the voice said.

"The Master, huh?" Little Mac said curiously. He had always heard rumors that the guy who was responsible for the Super Smash Bros. was known by a title like that. He'd also heard another rumor that The Master himself was a fighter, one who occasionally fought against the other members of the Smash Bros. He'd also heard that The Master had a brother who was said to be "Crazy," and was a fighter as well. But the craziest rumor he had ever heard was that both The Master and his crazy brother were actually giant living hands that wore white gloves.

"Indeed. I see you have received my invitation," the voice said calmly.

"Yeah. I'm also very thankful. I can't wait to become an official fighter for the Super Smash Bros. Thank you so much," Little Mac said with excitement and gratitude.

Silence followed, which made only Little Mac confused. He was about to hear one of the most disappointing things in his life...

"Little Mac. You are an outstanding fighter. But… you are not one of the newcomers for the upcoming Brawl Tournament," The Master announced sadly.

Little Mac felt his jaw drop at those words. The young boxer tried to speak, but no words came out. His whole body was in a literal shock.

"No offense, but what you just said feels like an instant knock out," Little Mac said, still surprised beyond belief. "But if I'm not a fighter, then why was I invited?"

The Master hesitated a bit before deciding to answer the young boxer.

"Little Mac, you are aware of how certain Super Smash Bros. matches permit the use of items that appear on the battlefield?"

Little Mac nodded, though he wasn't exactly sure why he was being questioned about that.

"Are you aware of the Pokeball item? When used, the Pokemon inside the Pokeball should release a specific attack on the battlefield? Well, you see, Little Mac, I was thinking of something new called the Assist Trophy, with a similar function. What makes this new item different, however, is that it sends out someone or something other than a Pokemon in battle. You, for example, would be someone that could pop out and… assist whoever called you out," The Master explained.

"Wait… I was invited so I can be an assist of all things!?" Little Mac yelled, shocked. He felt like he had when Mr. Sandman nearly knocked him out in his final Title Defense match, except worse.

"To be quite honest… pretty much. However, it is something you do not have to do. In fact, I shall let you decide. I just need an answer before the actual Brawl Tournament. You may stay in one of our hotel rooms till you're ready," The Master explained.

Little Mac solemnly nodded. He got up and was walking out of the room but stopped when he heard one thing.

"I'm sorry, Little Mac. I sincerely am. But the fact you're even a part of Super Smash Bros in any form should be great. Plus, when the fourth tournament comes by, your position as an assist will give you a better chance to make it in as an official fighter." The Master explained.

Little Mac just sighed and left the office.

Soon he found himself in a private bedroom, and he finished taking a bath. He put on green and white stripes pajamas and ended up staring at the white painted ceiling while sitting on his bed, stretching his legs out and yawning a bit.

"An assist, huh? I never thought I'd be something like this," Little Mac mumbled to himself. He really wasn't sure what to do. He decided to call someone he really trusted. He took out a cell phone. Soon, someone on the other end picked up.

"Hello? Who's calling? I'm trying to eat some of Granny Louis's homemade chocolate!" whined Doc Louis.

"Doc, it's me," Little Mac said.

"Oh hey, Mac baby! What's up? Sorry, if I was a bit rude, but you know Granny Louis makes some fine chocolate. You should know as I remember you loving it when you tried some," Doc Louis replied.

"Doc… I'm going to be an assist," Little Mac said bluntly with disappointment in his tone.

"You're going to be an assist? What do you mean, boy?" Doc Louis asked, confused.

Little Mac explained his situation to him, and Doc Louis came to understand the news.

"I don't know how I should feel or what to do. Any advice you can give me?" Little Mac asked.

Doc Louis thought carefully for a couple of moments before responding.

"Mac. Personally, while it is very disheartening to hear that you're not going to be an official fighter of Super Smash Bros, I think you should take the opportunity to be an assist. Take it from me, a champion helping someone else out isn't so bad. I remember coaching you to be the best. And now I think it could do you some good to help someone else out. Though, in the end, the choice is all up to you," Doc Louis said.

"I hear you Doc… thanks."

And with that, they both said good bye.

Little Mac sighed and smiled a bit, considering what his personal coach had said to him. He had to admit, Doc Louis was kind of right. Then he heard someone knocking on his door. Little Mac got up, thinking it was the room service he had called in earlier. It was, however, the famous plumber Mario he had met earlier.

"I just-a heard about your position! I'm-a going to fight that-a Master and show him why you should be-a in!" Mario shouted as he walked in, looking annoyed.

"Relax, Mario. I… I'll take my current position," Little Mac said.

"Huh?" The plumber was caught off guard. He turned his eyes toward Little Mac.

"I mean, I should be satisfied with even being a part of Super Smash Bros. And maybe I'm not ready for it. I mean, I'm just a normal boxer while everyone else who fights here has their own special talents," Little Mac responded.

"But you're the best boxer!" Mario countered.

"For now. No one stays champion forever if you think about it. Just like how I dethroned Mike Tyson, someone else could potentially beat me in the future and take away my title. Same for you guys as well," Little Mac explained.

Mario was about to say something but went quiet. The plumber sighed and sheepishly smiled.

"Well, I hope you-a enjoy being a part of the Brawl Tournament."

* * *

Months had passed, and the first official Brawl match was being held…

Mario was fighting against Wario and Bowser in the Final Destination arena. The new arena had more of a bluish tone of color with some epic music playing in the background. Both of his rivals decided to gang up on the red plumber first. The plumber leaped and dodged both his rivals, who were trying to pummel him with their fists. Both Bowser and Wario missed and hit each other instead. The two rubbed their faces before turning to face Mario, who was laughing.

"Your time's over, you pesky plumber!" Bowser growled out and stomped toward Mario.

"Yeah! I'm-a going to be number one after I'm-a done with you!" added Wario, following.

Mario looked slightly panicked, and sweat dripped off his hat. Suddenly, he heard a little thud drop behind him. He quickly looked behind him and saw what appeared to be an Assist Trophy. He smirked as he quickly picked it up and smashed the glass.

Out came Little Mac, and he looked ready to fight.

"Who's this tiny chump?" Bowser asked, chuckling.

"He looks so scrawny too!" added Wario with a laugh.

Little Mac just smirked as he ran over to them with his fists ready to throw an uppercut. Soon, Bowser and Wario were on the receiving end of a pummeling of unbelievable pain, courtesy to the world's current best boxer.

"And I'm not tiny, nor am I scrawny! I'm five seven and champion, which is pretty good!" he shouted as he finished the two off with one of his trademark Star Punches.

Both Bowser and Wario got a painful knock out, and both were sent flying out of the arena. Mario just smiled as Little Mac pumped his fists up into the air.

"You'll make it-a someday. I know you will," Mario said to himself very quietly. The match ended, and Mario was met with wild applause as he was announced the winner.

* * *

How was it everyone? I'm open to any criticism whatsoever. Hoped you enjoyed the one shot.


End file.
